


A Christmas Miracle

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [69]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Watson receives a visitor.





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 23 of the Watson Woes community's advent month; first posted [there](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1723960.html).

I was in my study on Christmas Eve, writing up some final notes to be sent off on Boxing Day. It was for a February publishing and it would need to be delivered after Christmas to be on time. It had been a few years since Holmes had jumped off a balcony and I was still writing up our cases. I had a shelf on my bookcase for them; all waiting or not for the world to discover them. I always had to carefully examine the cases I chose. Some of them could not be published for the safety and security of the country. Some of them couldn't be published due to the characters involved. Some could not be published for the crimes they contained.

I added the last word and sat back, rubbing my mustache. 

I missed Holmes like one misses a limb, but worse. He has been such a large part of my life. He helped me find purpose again. He helped me to heal. The notebooks I have are truly only a small fraction of what we accomplished together. Only a fraction of our life... 

I was startled out of my memories by a sudden knock -- on the outside window.

I threw them open and found the subject of my mind crouched on the small balcony there.

"Holmes, what on Earth?" I asked.

Holmes smiled weakly, looking pale. "I'm home."

I caught him as he pitched forward, faint, onto my carpet.

"Mary! Fetch my medical supplies!"

~~~

I finished cleaning Holmes' skin, keeping a sharp eye on the stitching though they were well done. I handed the cloth to Mary with a smile. My old friend was still asleep, but not so deeply as he had before. He would soon wake and I could soon give him a good verbal thrashing.

She clenched my shoulder. "I'm off to bed."

I patted her hand. "I'll join you soon."

She bit her lip and looked at the door. She seemed to steel herself for something before turning back and bending down, her lips to my ear. "Tonight, my dear, he needs you more than I. Our servants are gone until the end of the week. No one will know."

And with that, I was alone with Holmes.

I only had a moment to spare to think of her words and wonder how she knew what my heart desired. I did despair, wondering if she thought I cared for her any less -- because I did not. I do not know how I came to love two people as much as I loved Holmes and Mary both, but I could not deny it. I would have to speak with her later.

Holmes stirred. "John."

My heart skipped a beat. "H-Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled and reached for my hand where it lay still upon his side. "There we are. Now I am home. My John remembers me."

I closed my eyes, fighting tears. "How could I forget you, Sherlock? You own my heart."

"Part of it, yes," Sherlock agreed. "I did worry though. If our love might pass away. It does, when one has a wife."

I smiled. "Mary has given us her blessing. I am yours for most of Christmas week. Her gift to us."

Sherlock smiled. "Good. Lie down with me, John. I have been unable to sleep without you near."

I shook my head, but took off my shoes and removed my braces. My jacket I left on the end of the bed and lifted the quilt up so I could do as he asked. He finally opened his eyes and I let out a breath. I cupped his cheek, tears falling. "Welcome home, beloved."

He wrapped an arm around me and we cried together until our kisses replaced them and we slept, our own Christmas miracle.


End file.
